


What Is A God To A Child?

by Anonymous



Series: L'Manburg's Rise And Fall, As Told By Children In Soldiers' Clothing [9]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Dream is afraid of a child who had nothing, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Probably ooc, Ranboo go brrr, Vauge wording, god dies to a 6'6" child: the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Endermen are possessive creatures by nature. They attach themselves to items, places, people, and they protect those things with their lives. It isn't wise to disturb or endanger something that they have decided to care for.Or: Ranboo finds his backbone, and Dream wishes he didn't.
Relationships: Ranboo & Clay | Dream, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: L'Manburg's Rise And Fall, As Told By Children In Soldiers' Clothing [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013610
Comments: 131
Kudos: 1735
Collections: Anonymous





	What Is A God To A Child?

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, I got bored
> 
> CW: implied death, execution

Ranboo doesn't remember how old he is, but he knows that he is older than Tommy. 

He doesn't remember how he got his name, but he knows that it's been painted on leaderboards in fighting rings far too illegal to speak of. 

(Rings that would have the whole of L'Manburg reeling back, should they know that kind, shy, sweet Ranboo participates in them)

He doesn't remember who taught him how to speak Common, but he knows there are words that he shouldn't say, because they are too rude.

Ranboo doesn't remember growing a spine, or picking a side, but he knows that as soon as he has, he's ready to lose all three of his lives for it. For his friends.

(Or at least, the ones who don't subtly threaten death— the ones who don't laugh as he is shot down again and again for no gain)

(He supposes he is lucky they do not lock him up like a dangerous animal. He does not miss being locked up)

What Ranboo does remember, though, is allowing himself to make eye contact for the first time in years. He remembers seeing something click behind Dream's eyes. A subtle moment of realization of what he's gotten himself into, exactly.

Ranboo remembers thinking, ' _Two people here have seen me fight_ ', and he remembers watching Purpled walk across the open space and stand by him.

Because Purpled knows what Ranboo is capable of, and he is not willing to be on the opposing side.

No one knows how many lives Dream has left. He's never disclosed that information. Still, it stands that Ranboo recognizes subtle fear in the man's eyes, because Ranboo has not died once.

Ranboo remembers allowing himself to drop any care in the world, because Tommy is down, and Tommy is younger than him, and Tommy is his friend, and Ranboo promised to protect his friends.

He remembers going straight for Dream, and he remembers staring him dead in the eyes, and he remembers letting his instincts take over.

* * *

Esempii learns, that day, that the leader they'd assumed to be a god was far weaker than they thought. 

Dream hides behind armor and witty banter, but he has never once had three lives. He has one, and after he makes the mistake of allowing himself eye contact with the child Ender-hybrid, he has none.

* * *

Ranboo sits next to Dream and wonders why he isn't turning to dust. Neither side approaches him, and he distantly understands why. He has killed the closest thing to a god that Esempii has.

He wants to laugh, but the air is too thick to do so. 

A god has been killed by a teenager with a pickaxe. 

(A teenager who's name was written in blood long before he travelled to Esempii)

(A teenager who was called 'monster' for being born)

(A teenager who doesn't even remember landing the blow)

He drops his weapon— if sharpened stone can be considered a weapon— and neatly crosses his legs. He rolls Dream onto his side and straightens the man out.

"What a picky situation, huh?"

Nobody laughs.

* * *

Ranboo is to be executed for his crime of conspiring with the enemy. He knows he is really being executed because he is a danger. He climbs up the podium stairs either way and accepts his fate.

When he is asked if he has any last words, he has one thing to say.

"You're killing me for freeing you. I don't regret it, but this really sucks."

* * *

Techno is waiting for him in the decaying spawn building. Ranboo isn't surprised that his bed has been broken, but it still stings a little.

Techno hands him his memory journal— the real one— and leads him away from Esempii. 

Ranboo flips through the pages as they walk, and finds new entries written in handwriting that does not belong to him.

In capital letters and scratchy writing reads the following: RANBOO (NOT RANBOOB!) IS THE BIGGEST MAN EVER!!!!! YOU KILLED DREAM!!!!! SUCK IT GREEN BITCH!!!!!! POGCHAMP!!!!

In condensed cursive, a message follows under: Ranboo killed Dream today. Got executed, but will be back. The voices want you to know that they're saying 'Blood for the Blood Prince'.

The last message is closer to Ranboo's handwriting than the other two, but it is tilted and lighter, and is the only one signed: You always have a home in the Antarctic Empire. I'll collect your things and animals. L'Manburg has exiled you. Techno brought you to his home. We will help you recoup and get back on your feet. If you choose to stay, we will help you. If you choose to leave, we will help you. — Phil

Ranboo looks over at Techno. Techno keeps walking.

* * *

When the doors creak open, Ranboo is greeted by his injured friend tackling him in a tight hug.

Techno shoos Tommy back inside. 

Ranboo listens to the blonde talk for hours. Phil opens the door around midnight, and the cats in his arms leap for Ranboo.

* * *

Ranboo does not remember what a home or a family is supposed to be like. Techno and Purpled say that they've never seen him with an adult, not even back before they saw his name on the boards. 

He assumes he's never had one. 

Phil tells him that it shouldn't stop him from looking for one.

Ranboo thinks he's found one.

* * *

Dream wakes up in an empty field.

Dream does not remember how he died. 

No one will tell the ghost of a god how he was bested by a hurting child.


End file.
